El TV Kadsre-Banushen/TV Listings/22nd December 2018
El TV Kadsre 1 * 6:00am; '''Pet Medics (G) * '''6:30am; '''Taste of A Traveler (G) * '''7:00am; '''Grand Designs Australia (G) * '''8:00am; '''Faith in Action (G) * '''8:30am; '''Tagata Pasifika (New Zealand) * '''9:00am; '''GMA Day * '''10:00am; '''Only in El Kadsre (G) * '''10:30am; '''Pukana (G) (New Zealand) (Subtitled) * '''11:30am; '''Father Brown (PG) * '''12:30pm; El TV Kadsre Sports: '''Saturday Grandstand * '''3:45pm; '''Jamie's Quick and Easy Christmas (G) * '''4:45pm; '''Griff's Great Britian (G) * '''5:20pm; '''Steve's World of Plate (G) * '''5:50pm; '''Unifylotto * '''6:00pm; '''El TV Kadsre News * '''6:30pm; '''Back Roads (G) * '''7:00pm; El TV Kadsre Movies: '''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey (2012) (PG) * '''9:30pm; '''Mrs Browns Boys (PG) * '''10:10pm; '''Call The Midwife: Christmas Special (M) * '''12:10am; El TV Kadsre Sports: '''Match of the Day El Kadsre * '''1:35am; '''Infomercials * '''5:30am; '''In Touch with Charles Stanley El TV Kadsre 2 * '''6:00am; '''Zone ** '''6:00am; '''Magical Angel Sweet Mint (G) ** '''6:25am; '''Blazing Teens (G) ** '''6:50am; '''Wayside (G) ** '''7:05am; '''Shoebox Zoo (G) ** '''7:35am; '''Backyard Science © * '''8:00am; Saturday Matinee: '''The Band Wagon (PG) (1953) * '''10:00am; Saturday Matinee: '''20,000 Leagues Under The Sea (PG) (1954) * '''12:00pm; '''Shortland Street Omnibus (M) * '''2:30pm; '''Homemade (G) * '''3:30pm; '''Dad's Army (PG) * '''4:00pm; '''Dad's Army (PG) * '''4:30pm; '''Rural Delivery (G) * '''5:00pm; '''Let's Go Birdwatching (G) * '''5:30pm; '''The Great Kiwi Bake-Off (G) * '''7:05pm; '''The Yearly With Johnson Otasles 2018 (PG) * '''8:00pm; '''El Kadsreian Story (G) * '''9:00pm; '''Salt, Fat, Acid, Heat (PG) * '''10:00pm; El TV Kadsre Movies: '''Broadcast News (1987) (M) * '''12:10am; '''Pine Gap (M) * '''1:00am; '''El TV Kadsre 24 (until at 6am) El TV Kadsre 3 * '''6:00pm; '''60 Seconds * '''6:01pm; '''The Simpsons (M) * '''6:30pm; '''Travel Gudies (G) * '''7:30pm; '''Anime Crimes Division (M) * '''7:45pm; '''SuperMarioGlitchy4 Christmas Special (M) * '''8:00pm; '''Wellington Paranormal (M) * '''8:30pm; El TV Kadsre Movies: '''Night Shift (AO) (1982) * '''10:25pm; '''Angry Kid (AO) * '''10:30pm; '''Jimi's World (M) * '''11:00pm; '''Memeulous' Last Month This Happened (M) * '''11:10pm; '''Slazo's Sub Safari (PG) * '''11:20pm; '''Pyrocynical's ASOT (M) * '''11:35pm; '''Pop Team Epic (M) * '''12:00am; '''Black (South Korea) (M) * '''12:55am; '''Rage Christmas Special (AO) * '''3:00am; '''El TV Kadsre 24 (until at 6pm) El TV Kadsre 5 * '''6:00am; '''In Touch with Charles Stanley * '''6:30am; '''ETVKPS ** '''6:30am; '''Fireman Sam (P) ** '''6:40am; '''Baby Looney Tunes © ** '''6:55am; '''Pingu (P) * '''7:00am; '''ETVKK ** '''7:00am; '''Ever After High: Spring Unsprung (2015) (G) ** '''7:50am; '''Pokemon Sun and Moon (G) ** '''8:15am; '''She-Ra and the Princess of Power (G) ** '''8:40am; '''The Penguins of Madagascar (G) ** '''8:55am; '''In Your Dreams (G) ** '''9:20am; '''Toon Jukebox (PG) ** '''9:25am; '''RWBY (PG) ** '''9:50am; '''Freaky (PG) ** '''10:15am; '''Monster Jam (PG) * '''10:40am; '''Spotify Chart Attack (PG) * '''11:40am; '''The Fright Before Christmas (1979) (G) * '''11:50am; '''Good Mythical Morning with Rhett & Link (G) * '''12:20pm; '''Whanau Living (G) * '''12:50pm; '''Next Stop, Discovery (G) (Japan) * '''1:50pm; '''Running Man (G) (South Korea) * '''3:50pm; '''Rex the Runt (PG) * '''4:00pm; Omukae Desu (PG) (Japan) * 5:00pm; '''Kin (PG) * '''5:30pm; '''TV Asahi JapaNews24 (Japan) * '''6:00pm; '''TVNZ 1 News (New Zealand) * '''7:00pm; El TV Kadsre Movies: '''Norm of The North (2016) (PG) * '''8:50pm; El TV Kadsre Movies: '''Ghosts of Girlfriends Past (2009) (M) * '''10:50pm; '''Ariana Grande: Dangerous Woman Diaries (M) * '''11:20pm; '''Fan Heart Attack Idol TV (G) (South Korea) * '''12:20am; '''Dagashi Kashi! (M) * '''12:45am; '''Slazo's Sub Safari (PG) * '''12:55am; '''Rage Christmas Special (AO) * '''3:00am; '''Infomercials * '''4:00am; '''ABC World News Tonight (United States) * '''4:30am; '''CCTV Xinwen Lianbo (China) * '''5:00am; '''Hour of Power with Bobby Schuller ETVKK * '''6:00am; '''Arthur's Perfect Christmas (G) * '''6:25am; '''Cooking Idol Ai! Mai! Main! © * '''6:35am; '''LazyTown Christmas Special © * '''7:00am; '''Star vs. The Forces of Evil (G) * '''7:15am; '''Star vs. The Forces of Evil (G) * '''7:30am; '''Camp Lakebottom (G) * '''7:45am; '''Camp Lakebottom (G) * '''8:00am; '''Chuck's Choice (G) * '''8:15am; '''Chuck's Choice (G) * '''8:30am; '''The ZhuZhus (G) * '''8:45am; '''The ZhuZhus (G) * '''9:00am; '''Hilda (G) * '''9:25am; '''Hilda (G) * '''9:50am; '''ETVKK Weekend Live * '''10:55am; '''Toon Jukebox (PG) * '''11:00am; '''Japanizi: Going, Going, Gong! (G) * '''11:30am; '''Really Me (G) * '''12:00pm; '''RWBY Chibi (G) * '''12:05pm; '''Lost & Found Music Studios (G) * '''12:30pm; '''Home and Away (PG) * '''1:00pm; '''Self Radio Daily Hit List (PG) * '''2:00pm; '''Girl vs .Boy (PG) * '''2:25pm; '''Gracie The Church Cat (G) * '''2:40pm; '''The Loud House Christmas Special (G) * '''3:05pm; '''SpongeBob SquarePants Christmas Special (G) * '''3:30pm; '''Unikitty! (G) * '''3:45pm; '''Sherlock Hound (G) * '''4:10pm; '''RWBY (PG) * '''4:40pm; '''Mustangs FC (G) * '''5:05pm; '''Superfan (G) * '''5:35pm; '''Young Sheldon (PG) * '''6:00pm; '''Skatoony El Kadsre Christmas Special (G) * '''6:30pm; ETVKK Movies: '''Marci X (2003) (PG) * '''8:30pm; '''Monster Jam: Costa Rica 2018 (PG) * '''9:30pm; '''Junior Eurovision Song Contest 2018 * '''12:00am; '''Rage on ETVKK (PG) * '''3:00am; '''Kamen Rider Amazons (PG) * '''3:25am; '''Rage Bonus Video: "Shotgun" by George Ezra * '''3:30am; '''Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (PG) * '''3:55am; '''Rage Double Bonus Video: "I Want You" by Savage Garden * '''4:00am; '''Little Witch Academia (G) * '''4:25am; '''RWBY Chibi (G) * '''4:30am; '''The Deep (G) * '''4:55am; '''Samurai Pizza Cats (G) * '''5:20am; '''Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (G) * '''5:45am; '''The ZhuZhus (G) ETVKPS * '''6:00am; '''Something Special * '''6:20am; '''Baby Jake * '''6:30am; '''Mio Mao * '''6:35am; '''Twirlywoos * '''6:50am; '''Raa Raa The Noisy Lion * '''7:00am; '''Postman Pat * '''7:15am; '''Play School * '''7:45am; '''Peter Rabbit * '''8:00am; '''Peppa Pig * '''8:10am; '''Octonauts * '''8:20am; '''Biggleton * '''8:35am; '''Justin's House * '''9:00am; '''Pingu * '''9:05am; '''Pablo * '''9:15am; '''Bonnie Bear * '''9:20am; '''Kit & Pup * '''9:30am; '''Masha and the Bear * '''9:35am; '''Fred & Fiona * '''9:45am; '''Magic Box * '''10:10am; '''Lights, Camera, Wiggles * '''10:25am; '''Let's Play * '''10:45am; '''Joey's Toy Box * '''11:05am; '''Baby Looney Tunes * '''11:20am; '''Caillou * '''11:30am; '''My Pet and Me * '''11:45am; '''Show Me Show Me * '''12:00pm; '''My World Kitchen * '''12:15pm; '''Old Jack's Boat * '''12:30pm; '''Molly and Mack * '''12:45pm; '''Sarah & Duck * '''1:00pm; '''Numbers Farm * '''1:05pm; '''Sesame Street * '''1:35pm; '''Teletubbies * '''1:50pm; '''Peppa Pig * '''2:00pm; '''Alphablocks * '''2:05pm; '''My First * '''2:20pm; '''Do You Know? * '''2:40pm; '''Katie's Amazing Machines * '''3:00pm; '''Swashbuckle * '''3:20pm; '''Playtime with Al * '''3:30pm; '''Hey Duggee * '''3:40pm; '''Tinpo * '''3:50pm; '''Bananas in Pyjamas * '''4:15pm; '''Ready Dress Go! * '''4:35pm; '''Ferne and Rory's Vet Tales * '''4:55pm; '''Mio Mao * '''5:00pm; '''ETVKPS Thumbelina * '''5:45pm; '''Go Jetters * '''6:00pm; '''Nina's World * '''6:20pm; '''In The Night Garden * '''6:50pm; '''ETVKPS Bedtime Stories El TV Kadsre 4 * '''7:00pm; '''Exploring With Josh (G) * '''7:30pm; '''A Musical History (G) * '''8:30pm; '''The Sounds of Movie Musicals with Neil Brand (G) * '''9:30pm; Thema: '''Sinatra: All or Nothing at All (Part 1) (2015) (PG) * '''11:25pm; Saturday Independent Movies: '''Shrek Retold (2018) (M) * '''1:25am; '''Acquitted (Norway) (M) * '''2:10am; '''El TV Kadsre 24 (until at 6am) El TV Kadsre 4K Kidzone * '''6:00am; '''Kidzone * '''6:05am; '''Kipper * '''6:20am; '''Baby Jake * '''6:30am; '''Kidzone * '''6:35am; '''Fireman Sam * '''6:50am; '''Raa Raa The Noisy Lion * '''7:00am; '''Postman Pat * '''7:15am; '''Kidzone * '''7:20am; '''Blue's Clues * '''7:45am; '''Peter Rabbit * '''8:00am; '''Peppa Pig * '''8:10am; '''Octonauts * '''8:20am; '''The Hive * '''8:30am; '''Kidzone * '''8:35am; '''Party Animals * '''9:00am; '''Pingu * '''9:05am; '''Pablo * '''9:15am; '''Kidzone * '''9:20am; '''Kit & Pup * '''9:30am; '''Kidzone * '''9:35am; '''Fred & Fiona * '''9:45am; '''Floral Magician Mary Bell * '''10:10am; '''Hi-5 El Kadsre * '''10:35am; '''Kidzone * '''10:40am; '''Elmo's World * '''11:00am; '''Kidzone * '''11:05am; '''Get Well Soon * '''11:20am; '''Pingu * '''11:25am; '''Dragon Tales * '''11:50am; '''Pingu * '''11:55am; '''Kidzone * '''12:00pm; '''Mio Mao * '''12:05pm; '''Mio Mao * '''12:10pm; '''Kidzone * '''12:15pm; '''Baby Looney Tunes * '''12:30pm; '''Chimpui * '''12:45pm; '''Sarah & Duck * '''1:00pm; '''Kidzone * '''1:05pm; '''Sesame Street * '''1:30pm; '''Kidzone * '''1:35pm; '''Teletubbies * '''1:50pm; '''Peppa Pig * '''2:00pm; '''Kidzone * '''2:05pm; '''Anpanman * '''2:30pm; '''Bob The Builder * '''2:40pm; '''Katie's Amazing Machines * '''2:55pm; '''Kidzone * '''3:00pm; '''Swashbuckle * '''3:15pm; '''Kidzone * '''3:20pm; '''Playtime with Al * '''3:30pm; '''Kidzone * '''3:35pm; '''Floral Magician Mary Bell El TV Kadsre 4K Family * '''4:00pm; '''G2G (G) * '''4:25pm; '''Toon Jukebox (PG) * '''4:30pm; '''Ultra Nova (PG) * '''4:55pm; '''Meet the Locals * '''5:00pm; '''The Zoo (G) * '''5:25pm; '''Meet the Locals * '''5:30pm; '''Rage (PG) * '''6:30pm; El TV Kadsre Movies: '''The End of the Golden Weather (1991) (PG) * '''8:00pm; '''Tanglin (PG) * '''8:25pm; '''Jessica Andrews (PG) El TV Kadsre 4K Showcase * '''8:30pm; El TV Kadsre Movies: '''Brock Baker vs. The North Klormean Army (2015) (AO) * '''10:20pm; '''EK Directs * '''10:30pm; '''F2 Finding Football (G) * '''10:55pm; '''EK Directs * '''11:00pm; '''Cold Squad (AV) * '''11:50pm; '''EK Directs El TV Kadsre 4K Caution * '''12:00am; El TV Kadsre Movies: '''Suicide Club (2001) (Japan) (AV) * '''1:40am; '''Double the Fist (M) * '''2:05am; '''12 Deadly Days (2016) (Part 11) (AV) * '''2:35am; '''Higurashi When They Cry (AV) * '''3:00am; '''Close El TV Kadsre 24 * '''6:00am; '''24 Breakfast * '''8:30am; '''El TV Kadsre Business Live * '''9:00am; '''El TV Kadsre News * '''10:00am; '''24 Vision * '''10:30am; '''El TV Kadsre News * '''11:30am; '''24 Vision * '''12:00pm; '''El Kadsre Now * '''12:30pm; '''Holiday: Portgual (G) * '''1:00pm; '''Dateline El Kadsre City * '''1:30pm; '''24 Direct * '''2:00pm; '''24 Vision * '''3:00pm; '''Click * '''3:30pm; '''Backch@t * '''4:00pm; '''El TV Kadsre News * '''5:00pm; '''24 Vision * '''6:00pm; '''El TV Kadsre News * '''7:00pm; '''Griff's Great Britian (G) * '''7:55pm; '''Let's Go Birdwatching (G) * '''8:25pm; El TV Kadsre Movies: '''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey (2012) (PG) * '''10:55pm; '''Travel Guides (G) * '''11:50pm; '''24 Vision * '''12:00am; '''El TV Kadsre News * '''1:00am; '''24 Vision * '''2:00am; '''El TV Kadsre News * '''2:30am; '''24 Vision * '''3:00am; '''Holiday: Jetania (G) * '''3:30am; '''24 Direct * '''4:00am; '''24 Vision * '''5:30am; '''El TV Kadsre Early Morning News BTV * '''6:00am; '''Saturday Banushen ** '''6:00am; '''Octonauts (P) ** '''6:20am; '''Disney Junior: Muppet Babies (P) ** '''6:45am; '''Pingu (P) ** '''6:50am; '''Party Animals (P) ** '''7:10am; '''BoBoiBoy (G) ** '''7:35am; '''Cocotama (G) ** '''8:00am; '''ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks (G) ** '''8:15am; '''Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (G) ** '''8:30am; '''Power Rangers Dino Charge (PG) ** '''8:55am; '''Futz! (G) ** '''9:00am; '''Squirt Christmas Special (G) ** '''10:00am; '''Knight Squad (G) ** '''10:25am; '''Futz! (G) * '''10:30am; '''The Bachelor Winter Games (PG) * '''11:30am; '''The Liar and His Lover (PG) (South Korea) * '''12:30pm; '''Just for Laughs: Gags (G) * '''1:00pm; '''Go Travel (G) * '''1:30pm; '''Rooftop (G) * '''2:00pm; BTV Movies: '''Miracle on 34th Street (1994) (PG) * '''4:00pm; '''Love Island UK (M) * '''4:55pm; '''Alone Together (PG) * '''5:20pm; '''The Great Outdoors (G) * '''6:00pm; '''BTV Nightly News * '''7:00pm; FINALE: '''Take Me Out El Kadsre (G) * '''8:00pm; '''Lotto * '''8:05pm; BTV Saturday Night Movies: The Huntsman: Winter's War (2016) (M) * 10:15pm; '''My Dangerous Mafia Retirement (M) (Hong Kong) * '''11:15pm; '''Missing (AO) * '''12:10am; '''Infomercials * '''5:30am; '''Joyce Meyer ' Ratings * '''P '(Preschool) * 'C '(Children) * 'G '(General) * 'PG '(Parental Guidance) * 'M '(Mature) * 'AO '(Adults Only) * 'AV '(Adult Violence) Category:El Kadsre Category:El TV Kadsre Category:Television Category:Television in El Kadsre Category:TV listings Category:Fictional TV guide Category:2010s Category:2018 Category:El TV Kadsre 3 Category:El TV Kadsre 1 Category:El TV Kadsre 2 Category:El TV Kadsre 4 Category:El TV Kadsre 5 Category:ETVKK Category:ETVKPS